Mère et Moi
by kaorinin
Summary: Seorang ibu, meski harus berpisah dengan anaknya, bukan berarti hubungan mereka tanpa ikatan 'kan?/Fic pertama di fandom ini/Dibuat untuk mengikuti challenge Mother's Day 2011 nya kak Zen./Review? :D


**Disclaimer:** GOSICK © Bones (TV Anime)

**Note:** Kumpulan drabble, alur tidak menentu. Dibuat untuk mengikuti** [FFC] Mother's Day 2011** dari **kak Zen** di infantrum. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Mère et Moi<strong>

**kaorinin**

.

.

.

**C—**_**Caring**_

Nasib buruk tidaklah selalu menyedihkan. Itulah kata-kata yang kuanut setiap harinya. Meski langit dipaksa membelah untuk memisahkan aku dan Victorique, ikatan kami tetap menyatu. Surai-surai kasih dan sayang seorang ibu terhadap anaknya tidak akan terputus begitu saja.

Dan meskipun langit kelam dan terjangan badai terus-menerus memisahkan aku dan Victorique, bukan berarti aku bisa menyerah dan melupakannya dengan mudah. Tidak. Naluriku sebagai seorang ibu menolaknya dengan keras.

Matahari masih punya kesempatan untuk bersinar dan langit akan cerah sebagai akibatnya. Sekalipun _Dia_ telah meramalkan ini akan menjadi badai yang sangat panjang.

Dan di saat itulah, aku akan datang untuk menemuimu. Walau hanya sekadar tersenyum hangat menghapus air matamu.

Karena apakah kau tahu? Seorang ibu mempunyai beragam cara untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya.

.

.

**O—**_**Old**_

"Ini hanyalah sebuah _liontin lama_ pemberian ibuku…"

Victorique pernah mengatakannya sekali ketika aku pertama bertemu dengannya. Ia berkata dengan raut wajah yang muram.

_Liontin lama_? Pemberian ibunya?

Saat itu aku terkejut dengan reaksinya yang berlebihan ketika secara tak sengaja aku menyentuh liontinnya. Ia langsung panik menghindariku, mengatakan kata-kata kasar karena telah berani menyentuh liontinnya.

Hanya karena _liontin lama_ pemberian ibunya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Victorique akhirnya menceritakan arti liontin itu baginya. Dan secara tak langsung ia juga menceritakan takdir kelam yang harus memisahkannya dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Ketika menceritakan hal itu, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Tetes-tetes air mata mulai menggenang di kedua matanya. Seakan memperlihatkan beban psikis yang selama ini ia tanggung sendiri.

Sambil tangannya memegang erat _liontin lama_ pemberian ibunya itu.

.

.

**R—**_**Radiant**_

Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa membuat Victorique berseri-seri. Permen atau cokelat, dan suatu hal yang baru. Dan sangat sulit untuk menjauhkannya dari _mood _yang jelek walau hanya dalam beberapa jam.

Tapi hari ini sungguh berbeda. Victorique dalam keadaan _mood _yang ceria!

"Ano… apa kau salah makan?" tanya Kujo hati-hati ketika melihat tingkah laku Victorique yang tidak biasa.

Biasanya Victorique hanya akan menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut dengan mimik datar dan tidak bersemangat. Namum kali ini berbeda. Sebuah senyum terlengkung dengan indah dari kedua ujung bibirnya. Ia tersenyum manis sekali.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya yang semakin membuat Kujo heran.

"Kau tahu, Kujo? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ibuku…"

.

.

**D—**_**Dependable**_

Cordelia berdiri mematung di balik dedaunan. Matanya memandang tajam ke sebuah rumah kecil yang dikelilingi oleh _maze_ yang luas. Angin malam yang dingin berembus menerbangkan helai-helai rambut keemasannya. Ia masih bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya sesekali merapatkan mantel tebalnya.

Cordelia terus mengawasi rumah itu. Di dalamnya, terbaring Victorique yang terbaring lemah dikarenakan demam yang tak kunjung turun. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Cecile yang mondar-mandir kerepotan mengurus Victorique. Mata Cordelia memanas, ia tahu seharusnya ia yang ada di sana sibuk mengurusi putrinya yang sakit. Sementara sekarang ia malah diam berdiri mematung di sini menonton Cecile yang masih repot menjaga buah hatinya.

Ia ingin sekali saja dalam hidupnya ia bisa menjadi ibu yang dapat diandalkan.

Dan angin pun tak sengaja berembus membawa permintaannya.

.

.

**E—**_**Everlasting**_

Masa liburan telah berakhir. Para siswa dan siswi _St. Marguerite Academy_ telah kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Belajar dan belajar. Sesekali di waktu istirahat, mereka akan menyempatkan diri mengirim surat kepada keluarga mereka. Walau hanya sekadar bertukar kabar.

Seperti yang Kujo lakukan saat ini.

Sambil memakan manisan yang baru saja Kujo belikan, Victorique termenung. Dirinya juga ingin menulis surat kepada _ibunya_, menanyakan apa kabarnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Bentang jarak mereka terlalu sulit untuk disambung dengan sebuah surat.

"Kau tidak perlu iri." Kujo memahami isi hati Victorique.

"Selama kau yakin kasih sayangmu terhadapnya tidak akan pernah terhapus, selamanya kau tahu ia pasti baik-baik saja," tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**L—**_**Lonely**_

Tak ada yang pernah membayangkan masa kecilnya dikurung dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan kotor. Tak ada yang pernah membayangkan dinginnya malam bersalju tanpa sebuah selimut layak pakai atau makanan yang pantas dimakan. Tak ada yang pernah menginginkan seorang ayah yang begitu kejam—yang tega memanipulasi keberadaannya hanya untuk kepentingannya semata. Tak ada yang benar-benar berharap akan terus menangis ketika malam tiba, tanpa ada yang berusaha menenangkan.

Tak ada sentuhan lembut dari seorang ibu yang membuatnya tersenyum. Tak ada kecupan selamat tidur yang mampu membuang seluruh mimpi buruknya. Tak ada pelukan hangat seorang ibu ketika ia terus menangis di tengah gulitanya malam.

Karena hanya kesendirian yang menemaninya.

.

.

**I—**_**Imperceptible**_

Pertama aku mengenal Cordelia, ia adalah penari yang sangat populer. Ia memiliki begitu banyak penggemar yang rela mengerubung untuk melihat pertunjukannya. Senyum manisnya dan pembawaannya yang hangat semakin menambah deretan pria yang menjadi gila dan mulai melamarnya—termasuk aku, Brian Roscoe. Ia terlihat begitu bersinar, menyaingi sinar-sinar lainnya. Menghangatkan kami semua dengan tingkah laku jenakanya.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Cordelia, si wanita mungil yang pandai menari—orang yang kucintai. Berkali-kali aku melamarnya, berkali-kali pula ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Hingga si pirang tua bangka itu merusak hidupnya. Menghapus _keberadaannya_. Membuatnya hilang disapu senyumnya yang licik, terkubur oleh kerakusan dan ketamakan pria brengsek itu.

Kini, gadis mungil yang pandai menari dan selalu tersenyum hangat itu... _tidak terlihat_ lagi.

.

.

**A_—_****_Afraid_**

Takut.

Aku terlalu takut untuk menyingirkan tangannya yang terus menjamahku. Aku terlalu takut untuk sekadar berteriak ketika bibirnya terus menyeruak menikmati tubuhku. Aku takut untuk melawannya, seakan dia akan langsung membunuhku jika aku melakukannya.

Ya, aku begitu takut untuk mati saat itu.

Dan kini semua ketakutan itu menjadi satu. Berkumpul di jiwa seorang anak perempuan manis yang kini tengah terlelap di pangkuanku. Rambutnya yang keemasan menyapu lembut tanganku, membuatku bergetar menahan tangis agar ia tidak terbangun.

Tapi cairan bening itu terjatuh juga. Jatuh di atas mata lentiknya.

Aku _takut_...

_Tidak._

Victorique...

Kali ini—sudah kuputuskan, untuk Victorique... anakku.

Aku tidak boleh takut lagi menghadapi_nya_.

.

.

**G—**_**Goddess**_

Biasanya, ketika tidak ada kasus ataupun asupan makanan manis dari Kujo, Victorique akan berkeliling di perpustakaan seorang diri. Perpustakaan _St. Maurgurite Academy_ adalah bangunan tua yang berusia ratusan tahun. Dindingnya yang bercat gelap seakan menakuti para siswa dan siswi untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Apalagi ditambah kehadiran Victorique, yang diyakini sebagai jelmaan '_Golden Fairy in the High Tower_'.

Tapi Victorique bersyukur. Tidak ada yang mengganggu waktu bosannya. Dia bisa bebas berkeliaran di balik tumpukan buku berdebu yang hampir semua sudah dibaca olehnya.

Hanya satu yang Victorique tidak pernah bosan untuk mengulangnya. Buku tebal berisi kumpulan para dewa dan dewi dalam mitologi Yunani kuno.

Ia menyisipkan satu nama di antara para dewi dalam buku itu.

_Cordelia Gallo_.

.

.

**A—**_**Angelic**_

Cordelia tersenyum ketika melihat namanya di antara deretan para dewi mitologi Yunani kuno. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti apa alasan yang membuat Victorique menuliskan namanya. Dibandingkan seorang dewi, Cordelia merasa dirinya hanyalah seorang pengecut yang lari meninggalkan anaknya sampai waktunya tiba nanti.

Dipandanginya Victorique yang kini kelelahan dan tertidur pulas di lantai perpustakaan. Dadanya naik turun beraturan. Wajah kaku dan pendiam yang selama ini diperlihatkannya telah hilang. Tergantikan dengan wajah malaikatnya yang anggun dan memesona.

Cordelia diam sejenak. Dinikmatinya masa-masa ini sebelum Brian bertingkah dan menyuruhnya pergi. Dikecupnya malaikat kecilnya itu, dibisikkannya ucapan selamat tidur.

Sebelum ia kembali beranjak, meninggalkan sesosok wajah malaikat yang kini sedang menahan tangisnya.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hiyak! Akhirnya publish juga. Fyuh... harusnya memanfaatkan liburan semester untuk ngetik dan publish utang-utang fic. Tapi malah...mager.

Ini untuk Hari Ibu tahun kemarin. Yah... saya emang ngga pernah ngasih apa-apa ke ibu saya. Semoga aja nulis fic ini bisa dapet pahala juga. Amin. /pahaladarimana /plak

Oh ya... saya sempet stuck parah sama judulnya. Setelah agak sedikit maksa akhirnya pake judul sederhana itu dengan di-translate ke bahasa Prancis... (ngga modal...)

First fic di fandom GOSICK, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Saya cinta mati sama Victorique nya. (terus?)

Terima kasih yang udah membaca! (apalagi membaca sampai sini...) _review_-nya boleh? /nyengir


End file.
